The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices including fin structures.
The integration of electronic microchip devices, such as resistors, capacitors, fuses, diodes and transistors on a silicon substrate is the basis for integrated circuit (IC) wafer fabrication technology. The most popular IC technology, complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), revolves around the improvements that have been made in field effect transistor (FET) design and fabrication. In order to be able to make ICs, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of FETs, such as MOSFETs and CMOS devices. Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions and operating voltages of the device while maintaining the device's electrical properties. In view of scaling reaching its potential limits, increasing the application of fin structure field effect transistors (finFETs) and tri-gate field effect transistors has been contemplated.